The Magnificent Seven Cats: Paws of Deliverance
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When Chris captures a life, will Buck be able to purrsuade him to let it go?  Takes place during the time that Buck, Chris, Nathan, and Josiah are staying with the native micepeople.  Slash.


Title: The Magnificent Seven Cats AU: "The Paws of Deliverance"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: When Chris captures a life, will Buck be able to purrsuade him to let it go?  
Challenge: Anneack's Ficcers' Unite Magnificent Seven Challenge for the week of 7-28-10 to write a TM7 drabble with the phrase "Well, that was a surprise."  
Warnings: TM7 Cats AU, Slash  
Word Count: 400  
Timeline: Takes place while Buck, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan are staying with the native micepeople  
Date Written: 28 July, 2010  
Disclaimer: Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Chris Larabee, JD Dunne, Vin Tanner, Nathan Jackson, Ezra Standish, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. All other characters mentioned within and everything else are & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: Any one who wants to play in this universe may do so with two exceptions: We ask that you give Queen Cindy and ourselves, Pirates Turner and Sparrow, proper credit for the creation of this AU and we require that you absolutely do not kill or greatly injure any of these characters, the latter being due to the fact that we do not want such a thing to come back and bite our sweet children. Yes, the beings who are mixed with the Seven to make this new breed of heroes, as well as the other characters, are very real and dear to our hearts. :-) They have all already been rescued from various dangers and perils in the world, and we do not wish to have to do so again nor would we ever wish such tragedy upon our loved ones. We have pictures of the kids used herein if any one would like to see.

Josiah held out a large, gray paw, and the three men behind him stopped in unison. His tail swished ever so slightly in the breeze as he stepped to one side.

"What is it?" Chris demanded, seeing nothing but a field of flowers.

His angry tone caused a wave of the multi-colored flowers to lift into the air, and the catmen gasped as they realized that what the rest of them had mistaken for flower petals were, in truth, butterflies!

The tip of Chris' long, black tail flicked. "Well, that was a surprise," he muttered. His whiskers twitched as he watched the insects rising, and suddenly he reached out and grasped one of the little, yellow butterflies out of the air.

Josiah and Nathan gasped and looked at the black tomcat through eyes made wide with surprise.

"Chris," Buck spoke gently, softly touching his closed hands, "let it go."

Chris' fur and whiskers bristled. His tail jerked. His eyes met Buck's. "Why should I?"

"It's a living soul, Chris. Just . . . Let it go," Buck pleaded, his own whiskers twitching. This was the first time he'd touch Chris in over a month, and he had to fight down the feelings that were screaming through every inch of his being. His black and white tail swished as he focused on steadying his breathing and choosing the right words to convince Chris.

For a long moment, Chris and Buck stared into each other's eyes, their fur rippling and whiskers and tails jerking with their emotions. Chris felt the tiny butterfly quivering inside his paws and ignored the pleading looks that both Josiah and Nathan cast his way.

Softly breaking the silence, Buck finally whispered with his own plea shining clearly in his green orbs, "For me, stud?"

"Don't call me that," Chris snarled, his glistening fangs flashing, but his action spoke far more than his words as he opened his hands and released the butterfly.

Buck, Josiah, and Nathan smiled as the small creature winged its way to the sky where its family awaited it.

"Thank you," Buck spoke sincerely, releasing a breath he'd not realized he'd been holding until that very minute. He smiled at Chris.

"Ya feel better now?" Chris growled and stomped on through the meadow.

Buck sighed, his head, ears, and tail drooping. "No," he whispered.

Josiah and Nathan each touched Buck's shoulder as they followed Chris.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my brand new fan fic land comm - /FanFicLand - where four teams compete with weekly drabble challenges and monthly longer fic challenges to see who can reach 5,000 points first!

Also, if you'd be interested in playing in such challenges as the one that inspired this delightful fic, check out our ProBoards site at , and for those of you who are Disney fans and would like to do more in that fandom, though not just fan fic, check out /Disney_Uberland. For the Disney land, please tell them that OrliDepp of Team Stitch sent you. 


End file.
